Aftermath
by AnimeNerd215
Summary: A little one-shot about the aftermath of the battle with Grima based off the ending I got in Awakening with some alterations. I got bored, so... yeah. Please read!


**Aftermath….**

Disclaimer: own nothing from fire emblem awakening.

**(A/N: This is what you get when you get bored and have just finished fire emblem awakening. This is after the battle with Grima, so this is just a little oneshot between my character and his family, well, more like an extended version of that scene, anyway.)**

Benjamin looked out over the valley where Grima had fallen, a sullen look on his face, the wind sweeping his short blue hair to the side.

"You're feeling guilty are you? About not sacrificing yourself?" Chrom said as he approached the tactician.

"Wha- no. What makes you think that?" Benjamin muttered as he looked over at the Ylissean prince.

"You have that look on your face." Chrom clarified. Benjamin let out a short breath.

"I should've finished Grima. It would've saved many others from the suffering he will later cause." Benjamin muttered as he looked over the fallen Grima.

"Yes, but then the world would've lost a good man." Chrom said, "That, and I would've lost a good friend." Chrom said, placing a hand on the tacticians shoulder.

"Father!" Morgan said, glee obvious in her voice as she ran up to Benjamin along with her mother, Lucina. Morgan wrapped her arms around her father, a tear moveing down her face.

"I knew it, I knew you would come back! Severa had her doubts but I told her otherwise! Now we have years of stories to share! Haha!" Morgan laughed. Benjamin patted her head, a warm smile spreading across his face. Chrom looked over at Lucina, the look of relief and joy on her face bringing out his own smile. His daughter from the furture was one of the closest people to him besides Sumia and Benjamin, and Chrom trusted no one other than Benjamin with her. Chrom walked a short distance away so as to give the three some privacy, besides, Sumia and Cynthia were waiting along with Lissa.

"You've changed our future, no small feat. But don't worry, we'll find a permanent solution to Grima. And we'll do so together." Lucina said as she moved over to her husband and daughter.

"Haha. That reminds me of the promise we made." Benjamin chuckled.

"We'll keep moving on the path we've chosen, and we won't stop until we reach the end, together." Both of the bluenettes recited as Morgan mouthed the words along with them. Chrom leaned on a nearby tree as he watched the three, Sumia walking over and leaning on his shoulder.

"So, you know?" Sumia asked.

"I already knew. And I wouldn't trust anyone else with Lucina other than Benjamin." Chrom said.

"Yes, and then there's still little Lucina to worry about." Sumia laughed. Chrom laughed along with her.

"I'm going to go tell Severa and the others!" Morgan said as she ran off towards the gathered army, leaving her parents on the hill. Lucina moved her gave to her husband's face, a smile forming when she saw the loving look on his face that he always held for her.

"I'm glad that you're not gone. I would have hated to lose another loved one." Lucina said as she leaned her head on Benjamins shoulder.

"I know, I was just thinking of all the suffering I could've saved you." Benjamin sighed as he looked at Lucina, who looked back up at him.

"No amount of suffering Grima could cause would ever be greater than the grief I'd go through if I lost you." Lucina said as she looked Benjamin in the eye. Benjamin held her gaze, the mark of the exalt in Lucinas left eye reminding him of the mark of Grima he bore on his right hand. His face started to move back to its sullen look from before. Lucina noticed this and did something the two had never thought of. She moved herself closer and placed her lips on his in a gentle kiss. Benjamin's eyes popped open, but only shortly. Morgan started to walk over, but stopped the minute she saw her parents, turning around and shooing away Severa, Cynthia, and Nowi.

"Gogogogogo!" Morgan said quickly as she pushed her two friends back down the path. Chrom shook his head at Morgans display before the young girl turned around and repeated the process with him and Sumia.

"That means the two of you also! Give them a bit of privacy will you!?" Morgan chattered as she started shoving Chrom and Sumia.

"Okay okay, just calm down." Chrom laughed as he started walking, Sumia following him. Morgan wipied off her hands on her coat and turned around when she heard her mother and father laughing. "Okay you're good!" she said, sticking up one of her thumbs.

"That means you to Morgan." Lucina chuckled.

"Oh all right. But you two better not take too long!" Morgan huffed as she trotted away back towards the encampment. Benjamin laughed, his mood brought back up.

"You see? You belong here with all of us. Everyone needs you. Morgan needs you. _I_ need you." Lucina said, a warm smile on her face. Benjamin sighed again, but it was a happy sigh.

"You're right. And I wouldn't want to live any other way than we are now." Benjamin said, the warm look in his eyes returning.

**A/N:**

**Okay, I honestly just wrote this out of sheer boredom. But if anyone likes it feel free to tell me! Please leave reviews, since, you know, this is just a oneshot.**


End file.
